Pebbleton
Pebbleton is the name of a small town in an as-yet unknown country. It is the main setting of Lamentable Nights. History Originally a sleepy village with a close-knit community, Pebbleton has, over the last century, developed into a town as the population slowly grows. The town experienced heavy in-country and inter-country immigration in the recent decade due to the opening of the dock, which gave rise to a few factories and thus more available jobs. Even though the town has existed since long ago, little of its history is known. Due to this, Panzers and other Ether-users have taken to nicknaming it the Town of Risen Spirits. Geography The town is located by the sea. Around it are forested areas. The area to the North are mountainous. The town can be reached through Highway 19, although its inclusion seems like more of an afterthought than anything. Climate Under the Köppen–Geiger climate classification system, Pebbleton has a humid subtropical climate. It is hot and humid in summer, and rains and thunderstorms happen often. Winter is similarly wet despite the cold. Being near the sea, the town is prone to strong winds but hurricanes are rarely, if ever, a concern. Floods still remain an issue, however, despite there not being any major floods in the past five decades. Transport All vehicles in Pebbleton are expected to comply to its left-hand traffic (LHT) system, with its cars generally using a right-hand drive configuration. As far as public transport is concerned, Pebbleton's small size and, coincidentally, the lack of public funding, has meant that only one bus service runs in the town. The bus runs on a loop, originating and terminating at the bus depot at 36 Paddington Avenue It runs at intervals of 10-20 minutes. Panzers' Gateway Unknown to most humans, there are gateways to the Panzer Head-Quarters in hidden locations around the town. While the Panzers are generally secretive and their homes practically inaccessible, these Gateways provide a means for them (and, although very rarely, humans) to move between the two places. Naturally, they are well-guarded and/or very inconspicuous. * The Gate at Materion Towers is a portal from the Panzer HQ, and is guarded by Noco Berry who disguises herself as a human receptionist there. * The Gate at 33 Reinfield Road is a portal from one of the Panzer Cities (Panzer City Digamma). It is not guarded, and can be accessed by all Panzers carrying their MPUDs as identifiers. Economy Being a town which boasts a central warehouse district and a sizable port, it is little surprise that Pebbleton's economy is centered about its imports and exports. Due to its proximity to the sea, a few aspiring start-ups, as well as one or two international organizations, have chosen to open branches in the once sleepy town. (* Also includes non-permanent employees of companies within the listing who have worked for three months or less at the same company; may sometimes represent a double-count.) Notable Locations At once sustained and divided by the local Shinetail River, Pebbleton is split into two halves, Uptown and Downtown, with the former being north of (and adjacent to) the river and the latter being further south of it. Coincidentally, Pebbleton is also built at a slight gradient, putting Uptown on literally higher ground than Downtown. Uptown Pebbleton's uptown began as private land owned by the local bourgeoisie, but in several decades of development and planning, has turned into a much more profitable series of corporate and commercial buildings alike. In keeping with the new money and facilities available here, much of the younger generation has migrated here, as have the schools and amenities to support them. * Materion Square * Dawnview Park * Herston Public Library and Museum * Fukami Mansion * Camping Grounds Businesses * Materion Towers * Eden Organization * Mycroft Holdings Schools * Pebbleton Public School * Marsworth Victor Dalton Private High School Shops Main article: Shops in Uptown Pebbleton. Downtown Downtown is a lot more of a residential district than its northern counterpart, thus projecting a much sleepier vibe. Here the buildings are also noticeably less elevated, lending emphasis to the distinct elevation differences. Spanning two-thirds of the town and housing more than four-fifths of its population, recent developments in terms of commercial buildings and projects have sought to spice the town up a bit. * Pebbleton Community Center * Saint Jeremiah Hospital * Dreamworks Rainbow Sports Complex * Dreamworks Rainbow Stadium * Pebbleton Docks * Pebbleton Beach Park * White Waters Apartments and Condominiums Businesses * Telston Mall * Feel16 Radio * Pebbleton Warehouse Shops Main article: Shops in Downtown Pebbleton. Category:Locations